


I wanna love, but first I need someone to show me

by Billysjean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry's a sweet guy, Lottie has a child, Lottie punches Harry in the face, Louis in Panties, M/M, Nick is actually funny, Poor Louis, Profanity, Rich Harry, blowjob, i think, its great, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billysjean/pseuds/Billysjean
Summary: Harry's just trying to survive the rich life and Louis is trying to take care of his sister and her child.orHarry gets punched in the face at Tesco's.





	1. The way you touch me, The way you hold me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a WIP but I feel like it'll give me motivation so I don't forget about this fic. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

 

"Lotts, Max shit again!"

"Then change him, Lou!"

"He's your child!"

"Please, Louis! I'm already gonna be late for school!"

Louis sighs and looks down at the giggling one year old in his lap. He softly smiles as he tickles his nephew's small feet.

Max has a head of straight blond hair and brown eyes (thanks to his father), but what still continues to amaze him is how much Max looks like Louis himself.

He hears footsteps coming through the hallway and into the living room. Louis looks up and sees his sister leaning against the threshold, arms crossed with a small smile. She had her book bag around her shoulder and a frozen water bottle in her right hand. "I'm ready."

Louis nods. "Ok, go put Max in his carseat while I go get my shoes."

Lottie nods and gets her child. She walks out of the small apartment with Max giggling loudly.

It's just them. Him, his sister, and the little miracle that keeps them going: Max. Their life wasn't all that great throughout the years.

The earliest he remembers in his own childhood would be the old faced foster parent that would wake him up with a snarl, telling him that the baby (his sister) needed to be changed —mind you Lottie was one. He was seven at the time, very advanced for a kid his age. He knew how to do many domesticated things, not because he wanted to, simply because he wanted his sister and him to survive.

It wasn't until Louis was sixteen that they ran away, leaving their horrible foster parents and taking their personal papers and information with them.

"Ready?" Louis asked, running out of the apartment with extra diapers.

His sister gives him a small smile in return. "Yep."

 

 

***

 

 

"How was school?"

The blonde shrugged and closed the car door. "Same shit, different day. But this time I actually found a seat to sit in at lunch." Lottie turns around to greet her son, sticking out her tongue with a silly face.

"I already told you Lotts, I can pick you up for lunch. Me and Max are getting quite bored of cup noodles aren't we Maxie?" Louis asks the toddler, looking in the rear-view mirror to scrunch his nose up at his nephew. The one year old giggles, scrunching up his button nose and smiling with his small teeth.

Louis smiled to himself at the cute gesture. He hears his sister sigh and immediately prepares himself for the negative Nancy reply.

"We can't Lou. We need that gas for work." The blonde says, distressed as she leans her head on the window.

"You worry too much for a sixteen year old, love." Louis says as he grabs his sister's wrist and squeezes it gently. He hears his sister sigh once again.

"Well most sixteen year olds don't have a kid, so."

"Alright, alright. No need to get snappy with me; was just making a suggestion is all." Louis raises his left hand in surrender. He would've done two hands but the laws of driving and all that rubbish. He glances at his sister who was staring out the window.

"Yea, well you can take that suggestion and shove it up your arse."

Louis turns to his sister with a raised eyebrow. He knows Lottie wasn't mad because she was grinning right back at him.

They were content. It's nice, driving around in the calm and cool weather, pretending their problems don't exist.

 

His sister's demeanor changed when she found out she was pregnant. She had been fifteen at the time and Louis didn't even know she was sexually active.

They didn't have enough for themselves let alone a baby, but they kept him. Louis and Lottie knew what it was like to be a foster kid. They didn't want that for a child. It's confusing, scary, and sad. They didn't want Max to feel the same. They couldn't get child support either because the dad was underage -like Lottie- and they didn't want drama with the minister's son.

But it turns out keeping Max was the best thing that ever happened to them. The kid was such a bright light in their lives.

People often confuse Max as Louis' child, not even thinking that the sixteen year old girl next to him could be the parent. They've gotten used to the shocked stares when the duo correct them. The strangers often get flustered and start stammering out apologies.

It's actually quite funny sometimes; occasionally laughing when the stranger scatters off, Max laughing too like he's in on the joke.

"What's the plan today, big brother?" Lottie asks, going through her book bag and pulling out a half eaten sandwich.

"We're going on a trip to Tesco's because Maxie is gonna go crazy when he finds out we have no more gingersnaps. I also got a mile long grocery list that's filled with food, diapers,  _and_  fuc-freakin tampons—which, are you sure you can't stop blood coming out of your vagina?"

Lottie scoffs and throws a piece of soggy lettuce that hits him on the corner of his mouth. "Shut up, Louis. It's not like I can help it. Blood is gonna  _ooze_  out of my vagina like-"

"Okay I get it! No need to describe your women problems!" Louis exclaims, petrified. He pouts at Lottie's hysterical laughter. Max was laughing too even though he has no idea what's going on.

"Trader." Louis mumbles as he pulls into the grocery store.

 

 

***

 

 

"Why do I have to wear the baby sling? It's your kid."

Lottie rolls her eyes like Louis predicts her too. "Because unlike you, I know how to save money." The blonde says.

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, situating Max's leg in the sling. "Buying generic food is not saving. It's practically doing the math for you."

They started walking towards the entrance. "Yet somehow we always go over budget when you're on food duty." Lottie mocks with a smug smirk.

"They have boxed taquitos!" He defends, earning a few stares.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry doesn't mind shopping for groceries, he really doesn't. It's just that he has to go to a concert today and instead of doing that, he's getting his dad's groceries instead of going on a road trip to see Sam Smith sing his heart out.

When he accepted a job from his dad's company he didn't expect to be spending his day off at a Tesco's, buying his dad and his dad's colleagues lunch for their night cap that hasn't even happened yet. He sighs and walks in the entrance, hands gripping the empty hand-held shopping basket.

He almost gets trampled, abruptly stopping as a guy in his early-ish twenties runs past him, the baby in the baby sling bouncing along on the guy's chest.

The shorter man was yelling, "Nononono Max we shit in the toilet like men!"

Harry sighs and continues on his path.  _"So much for manners."_  He mumbles to himself.

He goes into the frozen food aisle and stacks up on a couple of frozen burritos, but then quickly realizes that a bunch of overloaded and slaving lawyers wouldn't have the time to heat it up and would most likely make Harry do it. So he put them back and practically sprinted out of the frozen food aisle.

He walks into the aisle where the crisps were at and got potato and sour cream crisps (he put in veggie straws but no one has to know).

As he continued walking through he stacked up on a few snacks and went to the Deli to get two buckets of chicken.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Harry turns, coming in contact with a women, she probably works here since she was wearing a vest with a name tag stitched onto it. _Obviously, Harry_. He thinks.

Though her professionalism needed a little work considering how she was staring at Harry like she wanted to eat him up. He shifts on one foot to the other, hand gripping the basket a little tighter.

"I'm fine, thanks."

The employee smiles flirtatiously and nods. "If you need anything, I'm right here."

Harry gave her one last awkward smile before departing, quickly leaving to the produce section.

He sighs in relief, picking up a couple of apples and berries. He furrows his eyebrows as he sees snack and fruit trays, getting a couple of those as well.  _Finger foods are a blessing_ , Harry thinks as he grabs a cheese and cracker platter.

He turns to get a thing of bananas but abruptly stops as he sees a box of generic ginger snaps, perched on top of crates of blueberries —looking so out of place, practically calling out and saying 'take me'.

He licks his lips, he does suppose he can go for a snack. Harry gets the box and freezes as someone grits a, "Don't you dare," through their teeth.

He slowly turns to see a blonde teenage girl glaring at him, her shopping cart full with food; Harry notices that it was mostly generic.

"Um- excuse me?" He asks.

She left her cart and walked (more like stomped) towards him. "That box is mine, mate."

Harry sighs and lowers his hand, box still in his grip. "If I recall correctly I had this box first."

The teenage girl scoffed. "Yea because a box of ginger snaps is gonna be randomly sitting on a crate of blueberries," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The teenager huffed. "I put them there so I can get some carrots, now give me back my box of cookies."

Harry raised an eyebrow, hand clutching the box a little tighter. He looks around the section —looking for the girl's parents. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Harry said, not liking the girl's tone. "Can I speak to an adult, where are your parents?"

The blonde girl got into his space and started jabbing a finger at his chest with narrowed eyes. "You listen here, you arsehole! These were the last ones from the shelf. I have a teething toddler at home and if he doesn't get his cookies, all hell will break loose! No one, and I mean  _no one_  will get sleep —do you hear me?"

Harry takes a couple steps back, frowning at this young girl's language.  _Who the hell raised this kid?_  He sighed, he tried to be polite but this girl has pushed his last button. "Look kid, you don't want to show me your parents —fine. But you got the ginger snaps and you left them. So forgive me for not caring, I believe the term is finder's keepers losers w-"

Harry was cut off by the girl punching him in the nose, he goes to cup it, hand still gripping the box of cookies but dropping his basket of food. He looks up petrified as blood descends down his nose and onto his hands.

"Lottie no! We don't punch people god damn it, we can't afford someone suing us —Lottie he's wearing Gucci shoes!"

Both him and the blonde turn to see someone running towards them wearing a baby sling with a giggling toddler in it —it was that man that almost trampled Harry either.

Harry's eyes were fixated on the feather haired man but the man was staring at the girl, if Harry knew any better he'd say that those two people were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Suddenly blue eyes were staring right at him.

"Sorry, sir." The blue eyed boy said smiling, Harry saw him glance at the girl. "If you want to press charges just know that... you'll have to catch us first —run Lottie!"

It all happened too fast. Suddenly the teenage girl took off, stealing the ginger snaps from his hands along with the feather haired boy —knocking over a stand that had crates of strawberries causing a employee Harry didn't even know was there to groan.

He can hear the child's laughter as the duo run.

"I have to pick this up, Louis!"

Harry's eyes snapped to the employee, who quickly shut up when he saw Harry standing there in shock. He walked up to the puppy eyed guy.

"You know him?"

The employee quickly shook his head. "Nope. Don't know who he is."

Harry raised an eyebrow causing the man to sigh. "What are you even doing here anyway?" The employee asks, taking in Harry's appearance. "You're on the wrong side of town, mate."

"Obviously," Harry mutters. "Get punched in the face for a box of generic ginger snaps."

The puppy eyed man looks offended. "Generic is the best," he did a once over at Harry. "But it seems we have different opinions on the matter."

Harry chuckles, holding no humor. "You guys say the higher class judge you guys in the worse ways, but yet you're judging me for something I probably never even did." His eyes flicker down to the name tag the employee was wearing.  _Liam_.

Liam's eyes held no anger, just curiosity. "Sure, mate." The puppy eyed man looked back at crates that had been dropped then back at Harry. "You may want to hurry and check out. You might get punched in the face for those veggie straws you have in that basket."

Harry looked at him with unsure eyes, confused even.

"It's a joke." Liam assures, turning to start picking up the fallen crates. "Learn to take it, lad."

The green eyed boy nodded and picked up his basket. "Right... Um- see you."

He hears the employee chuckle as he walks away. "Doubt it."

 

***

 

Louis set a couple of cookies on to the blanket Max was playing on. They couldn't afford a play pin but their apartment wasn't big so Max can't wander off far. He sighs and takes a seat beside his sister on the couch that they bought at a yard sale.

"How's your hand?"

Lottie shrugs and picks at the forming scab on her knuckles. "Hurts like a bitch but it was totally worth it."

"Yea and he could've  _totally_  pressed charges," Louis mocks. He sighed and put a throw pillow in his lap, hugging it. "You gotta be more careful, Lottie. We can't afford for something like that to happen."

He sighs once more when he sees his sister's disinterested face. "The guy's scarf costs more than our rent, what the hell is he doing at a Tesco's on the south side?" The teenage girl asks.

Louis shrugs. "Hell if I know." He bit his lip, turning to his sister with a grin. "He was kinda cute, huh?"

Lottie snorted. "Any person who gets in the way of my child's cookies is instantly on my shit-list." The blonde declares, hissing as she picks too hard at the wound. "You should get a rich guy, Lou. Perhaps a sugar daddy? Let him flaunt you around, call you doll and baby. I bet he'd be real nice." She winked.

Louis rolled his eyes. "I'll date a rich pansy like that when one of them decide to even come to this side of town."

Lottie smirked and bumped his shoulder. "It happened today."

Louis narrows his eyes at his sister's suggestive tone. "I meant when they  _know_  they're in the bad side of town."

His sister snorted. "What, the graffiti covered walls weren't enough clues? Or maybe they should talk to the drunks that hang out by the Burger King from nine in the morning to ten o'clock at night."

Louis smirks. "I guess Rich folk really are clueless."

Lottie sighs and puts her head on Louis' shoulder —both watching the one year old who was currently stuffing his face with ginger snaps.

"Prada bags and all."

 

***

 

"Why'd you even go on thirty-second street? Did you  _want_  to get mugged?"

Harry sighed, grimacing when he scrunches his nose too hard. Thankfully it wasn't swelling or broken —it may have been a week ago but it still hurt like a bitch. "I don't know, Niall. I just wanted a box of fucking cookies and then I get punched in the face!"

"Who even punched you anyway?" Niall asks, sipping on his orange mimosa.

They were at the country club, having brunch because Niall just got back from the concert Harry was supposed to go to. He sighed.

"I don't know.. some teenage girl. And like right after some guy came over with a baby in a baby sling and they took off. The box of ginger snaps pried from my fingers." Harry rolled his eyes as Niall starts laughing.

"Only you, Harry."

The green eyed boy sighs once more, stabbing his eggs with his fork. "All I know is that I'm never going to that side of town again."

Niall downs his mimosa, burping when he slams the glass down. "Amen.. When did you get punched anyway?"

"Like a week ago —my nose still hurts."

Niall snorted. "I can't believe she would just punch you like that, in front of a kid. Who's kid was it anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably the guy that was with her, they looked like siblings."

"Good looking?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "I don't fancy girls, mate."

Niall rolled his eyes back. "I meant the so called brother."

Harry shrugged, sipping on his mimosa to hide a tiny smile. "Wasn't really paying attention."

Niall raises an eyebrow as he beckons a waiter over for another drink. "You sure about that?"

***

"You have ugly hair." Louis spat.

"You have a fat bum."

"You wish you had one."

The dark haired child breathed out, stuttering to find a comeback. "W-well you have b-bad credit!"

Louis raises an eyebrow at the failed attempt. "My credit's actually pretty good."

It stayed silent.

Louis sighs. "Safaa, the key is to go after flaws. Flaws that can be seen and flaws in their personalities. If you have to, make sure it hurts where the heart is."

The child pouted. "But I'm not very good at insults," the eight year old says. Louis is pretty sure all eight year olds are bad at insults, but he doesn't voice his thought —instead shrugging at the small child.

"On this side of the city you either fight with your words or fight with your fists, you won't make it if you can't."

Safaa stares at him with curious eyes —fiddling with her tiny hands. "What do you use, Lou?"

He shoots her a tiny smile. "Let me let you in on a secret, my little Safaa. I'm not very big, so I use my words to make people fear me. I can  _and have_  made a six foot tall meathead go home crying because of what I said to him. Now don't get me wrong, I have a pretty good right hook, but there are gonna be people more stronger so the secret is to make sure you never find out if they are. You tear them down with your words so that their body literally goes numb and they have no idea what to say or do."

Safaa looks at him with big brown eyes, absorbing all the information he was telling her. "So does that mean I'm required to tell you that you need a breath mint?"

Louis' lips tugged downward. "I didn't have time to brush my teeth this morning because me and Liam needed to beat rush hour so we could babysit you guys while your brother goes for a job interview."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why hasn't Zayn left yet then?"

The blue eyed boy shrugs, wondering the same thing. "Hell if I know, kid. Liam's probably sweet talking him right now."

"Stop brainwashing my sister, tommo."

Louis turns and sees his raven haired friend —dressed up in his Sundays best (it's actually Thursday) with a frown. Liam beside him with a matching expression. He raises an eyebrow —knowing that the frowns weren't for him.  _Trouble in paradise?,_  he thinks.

"I was just teaching her basic self defense. Anyway you ready, Zee? Who's driving you, me or Li?"

The whiskey eyed boy clears his throat and clutches the papers that were most likely his resume. "I'd prefer it if you drive me actually."

Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion but nods anyway, taking out his car keys and shaking them around his index finger. "Let's get going."

"Just give me a mo," Zayn says. He turns to his three younger sisters that were lounging on the couch. "Please listen to Liam while Louis drives me to work. Since you girls aren't going to school —you have chores. Doniya you have the dishes, Waliyha you have the bathroom, and Safaa has the trash."

Doniya raises an eyebrow, arms crossed and face annoyed. "And what will you be doing?"

Zayn gave her a bored look. "Paying the bills." The raven haired lad turned back to Louis, eyes tired. "Let's go."

 

***

 

"How come you're not taking the Payne train today?" Louis questions as he starts the engine, throwing out the orange peels that were rotting in the cup holder. (Him and Max like road snacks, okay?)

Zayn sighed. "He expects too much from me."

Louis raises an eyebrow, glancing at his friend as he exits the apartment complex, road bumpy. "Such as?"

"Commitment."

Louis snorts,  _bullshit_. "You and I both know that you two cumtards are subconsciously committed to each other —whether you guys want to admit it or not."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "I don't need a label right now, Louis. He of all people should know that —I need to support my sisters. And all a relationship is gonna do is hold me back."

Louis sighs, he knows the story with Zayn and his sisters. It took Louis a year before Zayn even told him. Him and Zayn's situations are similar —but different details.

The dad lives a couple of blocks down with a desperate woman and drinks away his money while the whiskey eyed boy's mum fled when Zayn turned seventeen, forcing him to drop out of school and take care of his sisters.

"I have to take care off people too, Zayn." Louis quietly reminds. "So stop talking to me like I don't get it... I do, probably more than anyone else. So take it from me when I say you should go for it," The blue eyed boy sighed. "Liam is such a nice guy, Zayn. You and I both know you wouldn't have slept with him if he wasn't."

Zayn stayed silent, just staring out of the window with furrowed eyebrows. Louis sighed once more, turning on his car signal.

"Just think of it this way, the only thing a label is gonna do is give you guys a title. You guys are still gonna fuck, still gonna hang out, you're just gonna call them dates —and he can call you obnoxious names when he makes you breakfast in the morning."

Zayn smiled, it was barely noticeable but Louis thinks it's a win. "Now let's just get you to this interview so you can kick ass!"

 

***

 

"I need some hard liquor." Harry breaths out, fixing the cuffs on his suit.

They were at a mixer —him and his family. It mainly consisted of wealthy families bragging about their kids succeeding and their escalating net worth.

"There's some in my suit pocket but I don't know how to subtlety drink from a flask." Niall whispered out, pulling at his plain black tie.

Harry sighed. "I need a pig in a blanket if I'm gonna survive this."

"Harry, Niall! It's been a while, mate."

Both boys turn, smiling widely when they see who it is. Niall sighs in relief. "Oh thank God you're here —I don't think I would've survived any longer."

"Gee, thanks Niall." Harry says sarcastically.

Nick pulled out two water bottles. "I'm gonna hand you guys these —you guys are wusses if you wince," the elder grits through a smile, slowly handing Harry and Niall a water bottle each. "So Harry how's working at your dad's law firm?" Nick asks loudly. He never was one for subtle cover ups.

Harry uncaps the bottle —holding back a grimace as he tastes the plain vodka. He cleared his throat as it started burning. "It's good."

Nick raised an eyebrow, seeing Harry's expression. "He's sending you on grocery trips isn't he?"

"That's what got Harry punched two weeks ago." Niall butts in —capping the already half empty water bottle.

Nick busts out laughing, causing a few people to look their way. "How'd you manage that?"

Harry sighed. "He went to Tescos on the south side," Niall answers for him, "decked in the face for ginger snaps."

"I'm never going there again." The green eyed boy declares —taking a few gulps of the burning liquid to seal his promise.

Nick smirked, something mischievous twinkling in his brown eyes. Harry eyes widen. "No —nope I'm not going back, Nick. I see that smile you arse."

Niall grinned. "What are you planning, you filthy animal?"

Nick's smirk widened even more, stepping a little closer to the boys. "It's Friday my fellow wankers, and I say once we get out of this sorry excuse for a party, we go clubbing."

"Like on the south side?" Niall questions.

Nick nods. "They may be poor but they have the best clubs," the older man gave a smug smile, "I also had the best fuck of my life there —those south side guys are fucking wild in bed." He winked. "I think his name was Aaron or some shit."

Harry rolled his eyes as he folds his arms. "Why can't we go to clubs here?"

"Because the men at those clubs go in suits," Nick said rolling his eyes. "Go shopping after this. But your shirts can't be more than thirty dollars and pants over fifty —and  _no_  name brand. They might not have it but they know expensive shit when they see it —you'll end up getting mugged before you can say Yves Saint Laurent —oh and don't bring more than two hundred."

Niall cackles loudly. "Totally, I'm in!"

"In what, Mr. Horan?"

All three of them turn, seeing Harry's dad who was looking at them with an eyebrow suspiciously raised. Harry cleared his throat. "Nick invited us to dinner at Rodell's grand opening."

"Is that so?" Des asks, hands clasping around the champagne glass.

Nick hummed and smiled. "Of course, Mr. Styles. I thought I'd wine and dine these young men —night out of the town."

Harry's father raised an eyebrow. "I do suppose you can. It is your day off after all."

Harry's lips turned downward. "I wasn't asking for permission, dad."

"I gave you a job at my firm, it is my duty to make sure you don't mess it up with your young needs." Des says with a firm tone, eyes daring Harry to say otherwise.

"I think we'll be checking out the rose garden, I heard they're mighty beautiful this time of season." Nick butts in with a worried smile. "Come on boys."

 

***

 

"Pee Pee in the pot-ee! Pee Pee in the pot-ow!" Louis gapes at the child, flabbergasted. "Did you just hit me?"

Lottie sighed and looked up from her phone. "What did you do, Lou?"

"Your child just hit me! Does he always get this abusive after he just shit in the toilet?"

The blonde starts laughing, looking up to smile at him. "He's one, Louis."

"Yea —one and abusive." Louis grumbled, he looked at the giggling one year old. "Little shit."

"We come bearing gifts," the siblings turn their heads, seeing Liam and Zayn with gift bags in their hands. "A little somethin somethin for Maxie."

Lottie perks up, shutting off her phone. "Cool, what'd you bring?"

Zayn grins, raising up his hand that were suffocated with plastic bags. "Some clothes. Lou has been telling us about how Maxie is growing. I also brought some friends." The raven haired lad says, stepping back as three dark haired girls step in with smiles.

Lottie smiled when she saw Doniya. They were the same age and Louis likes that his sister at least talks to someone her own age and doesn't use her insult mechanism. Waliyha was twelve but she still played with Max and her eight year old sister.

Louis' smiled widened. "You guys should've told me, I would've ordered a pizza or something."

Liam shrugs as he pulls out three to go boxes of left over food, packed into white Styrofoam boxes. "We also brought food."

"Ooo what restaurant?" Louis asks eagerly, getting up and getting one as everyone gets situated. He opened it, revealing a half eaten burger with semi cold fries. He smiles, pleased. "This is gonna be my best dinner all week," he sniffed it, "is it Chili's?"

Lottie sniffed her box which was a stacked BLT sandwich, she sighed, also pleased. "It is." She breathes out.

Liam nods, leaning back on to the couch. "I took Zayn and the girls out to eat."

Louis hid his tiny smile as he took a bite out of the fry. "So you guys worked it out?"

Zayn cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in the recliner that was in the corner of the living room. "Lotts why don't you take the girls to the park? We'll watch Max." The whiskey eyed boy suggests.

Lottie looked up from where she was sharing something to Doniya on her phone, face softening when she sees that the boys need alone time. The blonde nodded.

"Sure," she turned to the siblings. "Let's go girls." Lottie kissed her son on the head, standing up to grab her things.

"Remember to tell-"

"Tell crazy Terry that I don't have money —I know, Louis." His sister says as they head out the door. "Have fun, boys."

Louis sighed once he heard the door close, turning to his friends. "Spill my stupid, lovable friends."

Liam shrugs, small smile forming. "We decided to try it out."

"But we're not going to tell the girls yet," Zayn butted in, "at least until we know it's going somewhere."

Louis got comfortable on the couch, picking up his burger to take a bite out of it. "I'm pretty sure they know, guys. I mean both of you guys disappeared to fuck in the pantry one time." His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he tastes the delicious burger, a little bit if juice dribbling down his chin.

"Still," Liam presses, smiling when Max walked to him to be picked up. He picked up the kid and lightly bounced him on his knee. "Besides they won't question it."

Louis shrugged, taking another bite. "They will, just not to your faces."

"I'll take it." Zayn says, shrugging as he leans back.

"I say we go out tonight," Louis declares smiling, putting down his burger and closing the box, "proper celebration and all."

"Why so rich guys can hit on us all night?" Zayn asks grinning. Liam chuckled, leaning back into the couch with Max falling asleep on his chest.

"North side guys are clueless."

Louis nods with a grin. "I could practically smell the Gucci off of them. It's funny how they think we don't know, they're just lucky we're not assholes who point it out."

Zayn shrugged, almost apologetically. "It's not like they're spitting in our faces, they just wanna have a good time."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "To be poor for a day?"

"To be normal." Liam says out loud. Louis snorts at that remark.

"We are not normal."

"But to them we are," Zayn says, "to have no responsibilities and live life."

"Well they're fucking stupid." Louis said rolling his eyes. "We have problems too —just poorer."

Zayn shrugs carelessly. "Tell them that."

Liam snorted. "It's not just the freedom, guys. I've heard talk in the streets. Apparently south side guys earned the reputation of being freaks in bed."

Louis bursts out laughing, tilting his head with a small smile ghosting his lips. "I actually don't mind that one."

Zayn sighed. "Great, now we're robbers  _and_  kinky. What are they gonna come up with next?"

"That we suck the souls out of people." Louis says, picking at his nails. "Let's go clubbing, boys!"

 

***

 

"So explain to me why I'm watching four kids?"

Louis rolled his eyes as he puts on a plain black shirt —sure it's simple but it shows off all his greatest assets. "Because one is your kid, the other is your age so you're not technically watching her, and she's watching her little sisters that so happen to be here at our home while you watch your kid."

Lottie narrowed her eyes, readjusting Max on her hip —the child putting his tiny arm through his mom's hoop earring. "You're going out, just admit it."

"Yes, Lotts. I'm going out —I need to get laid and you bitching isn't helping my situation."

Lottie smirked and put Max on her other hip. "Who says I'm bitching? Get laid, big bro."

***

Harry shifts from one foot to the other as Nick looks at their outfits. "Harry take off your sweater."

He frowns, hands smoothing over his the royal blue coat. "Why?"

Harry tries not to be offended as Nick snorts. "It's a Burberry coat, Harry. You'll get robbed before we even get to the bloody entrance."

"So does that mean I have to take off my Rolex as well?" Niall asks, pale hand clasping over the gold watch. Nick groans.

"What am I gonna do with you boys?" The older man sighs and holds out his hands. "Ok give me everything you have that's over one hundred dollars."

"Does that include my wallet?" Harry asks, raising an eyebrow as Nick folds his arms.

"Depends, how much did you spend on it?"

Harry shrugs as he pulls it out. "About 450 dollars." He says, looking at his blond friend who gasped.

"I have the same one in white."

Nick groaned again. "Okay hand over the expensive shit."

 

***

 

Harry has been sitting at the bar for the past hour. Nick disappeared to the bathroom with some guy and Niall has been dancing on the dance floor all night, with girls and guys —the blond doesn't care when he's drunk.

The green eyed boy wasn't even drunk himself —he believes buzzed is the right word. He's been switching between his drinks and water, making sure to stay hydrated.

"This is the first time I've seen someone drink water at a club."

Harry turns and sees a blue eyed boy wearing a smile, posture calm and lazy —clearly Harry wasn't the only one sober. "I'm not really in the mood to get fucked up tonight."

The beautiful boy only smirks. "You mean you don't want to risk it."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Risk what?" He asks.

The stranger's eyes sparkle, showing playfulness. "Risk getting robbed of course," he says —looking side to side then leaning in close. "You upper side boys aren't that smart. Us south side guys can smell a richy rich from a five mile radius."

Harry held back a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, mate."

The shorter lad looked unamused. "The way you're sitting is way too posh for a south side guy and you have a three hundred dollar caviar icon bead bracelet sitting on your wrist," Harry slouches a little and hides his wrist as the stranger continues speaking. "And you also have a demeanor about you that just screams elegance."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Okay, you caught me." The more he looks at the stranger the more he seems familiar, Harry feels like he's missing something —then it suddenly hits him. "It's you."

The guy from Tesco's gives him a little smile. "It is me."

Harry shakes his head. "No you don't understand —you're the guy from Tesco's! You were with the girl that punched me in the face!"

The stranger seems to realize what Harry was saying —making a run for it. Harry grabbed his arm before he could get far. "Don't sue us! She's only sixteen and has anger issues-"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, relax. I'm not gonna —did you say sue? Anyway I'm not gonna do that."

The stranger relaxes a little. "You're not gonna sue my sister and I?"

Harry offers him a kind smile. "Nope." He reassures. "Though your sister does have a nice right hook."

The blue eyed boy gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You kind of have to if you live out here."

"Did you come with anybody?" Harry asks, changing the subject for not only himself but for the boy who was currently twiddling with his fingers. The stranger gives a small smile, not forced.

"A couple of friends."

"Friends?" Harry asks, question having a double meaning. It's just —he can't help himself. The stranger was like really beautiful; blue eyes that seemed darker as they reflect in the club lights, cheekbones high and sharp, and don't even get Harry started on his eyelashes. The shorter lad laughs —putting a hand on Harry's forearm.

"Friends." He confirms, looking side to side then back at Harry. "I'm Louis."

The green eyed boy smiles.  _Louis_. The strong yet short name does fit him. "Hi Louis, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

Louis smirks. "Hi Harry. Wanna get out of here?"

 

***

 

When they enter the apartment they're not quiet at all. As soon as Louis unlocked the door to the small apartment Harry immediately lifted the smaller boy up and slammed him against the thin wall —almost tripping on a Spider-Man figurine. But it seemed that the green eyed boy didn't pay attention to the toddler toys scattered around the living room; continuing to lick his warm tongue into Louis' mouth.

The blue eyed boy moans into the kiss and pulls back, breathing shallow and quick. "Take me to bed." He whispers, feeling relief when Harry's grip on his thighs tightens, long legs blindly making their way towards Louis' messy room.

 

When they fall onto the bed, Louis immediately wants to skip foreplay. He's not in the mood for it if he's being honest, his day long and tiring —he just needs some good dicking, hopefully this stranger will satisfy his needs.

Louis gets on his knees on the unmade bed, Harry laying down —watching him with hazy eyes. The smaller boy immediately unzips Harry's zipper, pulling the jeans and boxers down til they reach mid thigh —revealing soft sparse hair and a leaking hard cock.  _Jesus Christ_... Foreplay sounds pretty good right now..

"You have a condom?" Louis asks, spitting on his right hand and taking the hard uncut prick into it —moving it skillfully. Harry offers a strangled moan in response.

"N-no do you?"

The blue eyed boy stills his hand, eyes finding Harry's. "You don't have one?" He asks, tone a little exasperated —just a little.

Louis tries to not let the way Harry's eyes drift to his hand and then back up to his face affect him —it does. "I wasn't really expecting company."

The blue eyed boy pulls back his hand, ignoring Harry's whine. "Who the fuck comes to the south side with no intention of fucking?"

"Me... I guess —is this some sort of trick question?" The taller boy asks, eyes showing confusion and pain (probably because of the leaking cock standing proud between his legs).

Louis huffs and pulls off his own shirt, standing up and pulling down his pants to reveal a pair of black lacey cheekies. Harry's eyes widen. "Shit."

"I'm not having sex with you because I just met you and I'm not gonna get any diseases." Louis clarifies, causing the green eyed man to deflate.

"Oh."

Louis only smirks, crawling back on the bed and in between Harry's legs —making sure to arch his back. "But that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff."

Harry smirks —breath hitching when Louis teasingly grasps the green eyed man's shaft. "Hm, like what?"

"Stuff like this," Louis says softly, hands jerking sinfully slow a few times, "and this." He sucks the head of Harry's cock, pulling down the foreskin.

Harry moans loudly —causing Louis' eyes to slide to the side, making sure the stranger in his bed didn't wake up his nephew or sister. He continues to bob his head up and down, hardening as he hears Harry's moans —not even caring if Lottie wakes up because he knows his sister will most likely not do anything about it.

He pulls off with a string of saliva attached to his puffy lips and the tip of Harry's cock, disappearing as it snaps back to his bottom lip —Louis licks it away. "Mm you taste so good.. imagine how you'd feel inside me." He says, other hand stroking himself —bum subconsciously grinding against the heel of his foot that he's seated on.

Harry groans, the tips of his fingers ghosting over Louis' thigh. "You'd feel so good, baby. Spread out and so pliant —you would be good for me right, babe?"

Louis nods frantically, hands jerking both of them off —bum still moving against the heel that's between his cheeks. "I'd be so good for you, Harry. So good." He breaths out, moaning when the taller lad gets a handful of his arse.

"Be good for me baby and cum." Harry says, voice rough but yet still syrupy —causing Louis to shiver. "Show me. Show me how you let go, let go for me."

Louis cums, eyes clenched shut and hands still moving. He can feel Harry's eyes on him, he can feel the way Harry's trembling thighs tighten —coming with Louis' name flowing out of his mouth.

 

***

 

When Harry wakes up, he has the weight of a soft head on his chest and little puffs of warm breath blowing onto it. His eyes dart to the door —loud bangs can be heard and a faint sound of a child's laughter.

"Louis wake your arse up!"  _Bang! Bang! Bang!_  "Max has a doctors appointment!"

Harry jumps and yelps when a head shoots up. Louis, the guy Harry almost had a chance to fuck last night, immediately jumps out of the messy bed, completely ignoring Harry—which, ow.

"Hey I- uh had a great time last night. So uh- let yourself out and make sure to lock the door." Louis says inattentively, not even sparing a glance at him. Harry watches the way his bum bounces as he jumps into his jeans.

Before he gets a chance to respond the smaller man already ran out of the room with his shoes clutched in his hands. Harry doesn't allow himself to relax until he hears the sound of a door slamming —white noise from the fans blaring in his ears.

Shit.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's just trying to survive the rich life and Louis is trying to take care of his sister and her child.
> 
> or
> 
> Harry gets punched in the face at Tesco's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments <3 I already know what my intentions are with this story and how it's going to end up (don't worry I'm not making it dramatic). 
> 
> I just wanna take my time with this story because I don't want it to be horrible.
> 
> But don't worry I have plans to finish this :) I would never leave it uncompleted.
> 
> side note: this chapter is unbeta'd. I'm looking for one though :)
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> Also warning: I barely just noticed, but there's an excessive amount of cussing. Like not alot of of it, but enough to notice?

  
[Color](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WBAinat0pA) by Todrick Hall ft. Jay Armstrong

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Louis comes home with a whining toddler and grouchy teen.

 

Max cried when he got his shots, fat tears had streamed down his puffy cheeks and his voice had gotten hoarse from screaming—not that it stopped him though. The kid had pipes, that one.

 

And Lottie was in a bitchy mood too. After the doctors appointment she was acting weird. Louis thinks it had something to do with the judgmental stares she got from the nurses when Louis corrected them on Max being her child instead of his.

 

Usually Lottie doesn't care what they think about her, sometimes even laughing at them, but Louis knows it still gets to her every now and then. The blue eyed man knows his sister is too proud to admit it though.

 

"Bad Lou." Max huffs in Louis' chest. He was currently holding the toddler, smiling softly every time he hears little sniffles.

 

"I love you, Maxie." Louis coos, pressing multiple kisses on the toddler's head. Max whines, swatting at his uncles face.

 

"Nooo—I mad!"

 

"You're always mad, just like your mother." Louis mumbles playfully, nipping in the child's fingers, smiling when his nephew giggles.

 

"Shut up, Louis." Lottie snaps. She gets up from the couch and storms into her room.

 

They were a pretty dramatic family.

 

The blue eyed boy sighs and turns to his nephew who was now looking at him, pale cheeks puffy and eyes red.

 

"Go play with your toys, love. I'm gonna go talk to mummy real quick." He says softly, setting the child down on the living room floor with his favorite toys.

 

The walk to Lottie's room wasn't far, their apartment was just a small kitchen, living room, two bedrooms and a short hallway after all.

 

Louis does have his own bathroom though, so he supposes it's a win.

 

"What's wrong?" He asks. The blue eyed man frowns as he sees his sister's red eyes, tears no where in sight.

 

The blonde only huffs, sniffing once aggressively. "It's nothing. It's just stupid shit."

 

"It's not stupid if it makes you cry."

 

"I'm not crying!" Lottie denies.

 

Louis gives her a look. "You're eyes are red," he deadpans, sighing when he sees his sister frown. "Look, I know those nurses were being bitches, but who cares? They're cunts."

 

His sister stands up from her bed, stomping towards him with a pointed finger. "Don't you dare think for a  _second_  that I'll waste a damn tear on judgmental assholes like that!"

 

The blue eyed boy sighs, tired. "I don't, Lottie. I know you can hold your own. But it's okay if it gets to you sometimes, it just makes you human."

 

It stays quiet for a couple of seconds until Lottie speaks.

 

"Why do they judge?" She asks quietly, looking at Louis with teary eyes. It breaks his heart.

 

This is the most his sister has ever shown emotion, usually the only emotions that she shows to the world are annoyance and calm. So imagine his surprise when Lottie lets a stray tear slip.

 

"I don't know, I honestly don't." He says softly. "But it's best if we don't let it get to us too much. What do they know after all?"

 

Lottie sniffs once more, eyes to the floor. "Yea, I guess... Let's just go watch a movie or some shit, all of this emotional crap is stupid."

 

"You started it." Louis mumbles as they walk out of the room.

 

"Shut up and put a movie on."  


 

 

***  


 

 

"Where were you last night?" Nick asks, sipping on his orange mimosa. They were at the country club, once again, eating brunch at a rounded table. "I would've sent a search party, but the bartender told me you went somewhere with some guy."

 

Harry rolls his eyes. "You mean you were getting head in the bathroom and got too lazy to check so you assumed."

 

"Exactly." Niall said nodding, holding his own mimosa.

 

Nick raised an eyebrow. "And where were you, Mr. Horan?"

 

Harry suppresses a smile when he sees that the blond didn't even look embarrassed at being called out. "Foursome. Their apartment."

 

"Holy shit." Harry blurts out, surprised. His outburst causes a few club members to look his way but he ignores them.

 

Niall grinned at them and nods his head. "Two guys and one girl. We did it all night."

 

"Names?" Nick asks, sipping loudly on his straw, causing glares from the people sitting at the table next to them.

 

One of the reasons Harry and Niall don't take Nick out too much was because the older man had a habit of saying or doing the most inappropriate things at the wrong times, like right now for example.

 

The blond only shrugs. "Hell if I remember. I just know that one of the guys had electric blue hair and the other had a dick piercing, oh and the girl was a red head."

 

"You filthy animal." Nick says with a wide grin, bending his head down to shove food in his mouth. Harry looks at Niall who mouthed 'I lied' with a grin.

 

The green eyed man has to hold in his laughter, deciding to play along.

 

"I just came for a nice brunch and you guys turn it into sex club anonymous." Harry says, shaking his head as he reaches for a biscuit.

 

"Well where did you disappear to then?" Nick asks, mouth full of egg. "What's your crazy sex story? Does it include Exhibitionism or foursomes?"

 

Harry snorts as he rips his biscuit into small pieces. "I don't kiss and tell, but he was nice."

 

"Nice?" Niall asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

"More than nice," Harry says, fighting back a smirk as he remembers last night's events. "I'm thinking about visiting him again next week—ask him on a proper date."

 

Nick looks at him like he's crazy. "You're insane if you think south side guys want more than just a fuck." The older man retorts, quite rudely Harry might add. "One time I slept with this guy named Ricardo, a week later I show up to his house and walk in on him getting pounded into the couch by the guy I fucked last week."

 

"That's crazy!" Niall exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

 

Nick agrees, nodding his head excitedly. "I know, it's crazy that Ricardo was versatile! I thought he was a total top!"

 

"He means it's crazy the way you were fucked over, Nick." Harry says, sighing. "I'm probably gonna show up with donuts. Do you think he'd like glazed?"

 

"You're digging yourself a grave, mate." Nick comments, shaking his head. "He's probably gonna be freaked out that you remembered where he lives."

 

"I think the gesture is nice." Niall says, getting a forkful of his eggs that were drowned in ketchup.

 

The older man snorts. "Of course you guys would think that, but you gotta think like a south sider. They go to the clubs to fuck their frustrations out—not meet a hubby." Nick insists. He turns to look at Harry. "If you go to that guy, he's gonna look at you like you're stupid. And doesn't he have a kid?"

Harry shrugs. "It doesn't matter if he does, I'll get to know him  _and_  his son."

 

"I question you sometimes." Nick says, looking at Harry as he sips his mimosa.

 

"I probably won't even go." Harry mumbles, loud enough for his friends to hear. Deep down he knows he's lying, but Harry's not gonna question himself, he's just gonna eat brunch with his two friends.  


 

 

 

***

 

 

 

"How are the girls doing at school?" Louis asks, grip on his cuppa firm. He blows into his tea and flutters his eyelashes as the heat from the beverage hit his eyes, burning them.

 

"Fine," Zayn replies simply. "Things have been a lot easier since Liam has been taking them."

 

"He used to do that before you guys were dating, mate." Louis says raising an eyebrow.

 

The whiskey eyed boy rolls his eyes. "No he didn't, you dolt... It was every Monday and Friday." Zayn mumbles.

 

Louis grins and shakes his head. " _Tsk tsk_  Zayn, your feelings are showing."

 

"Shut up, Louis." Zayn says, tone having no anger, more embarrassed if anything.

 

The blue eyed boy only smirks, sipping on his cup of tea. It stayed silent for a couple of more minutes, Louis drinking his tea and Zayn making breakfast.

 

The kids were at school and Max was in Zayn's room sleeping. The little one was grouchy this morning, probably because Louis and Lottie decided it was a good idea to have a movie marathon at midnight, and of course Max had to join.

 

"There's a new opening for a job at the hospital."

 

Louis looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Ok?"

 

Zayn sighs and places a plate of food in front of him, turning back around to make more. It's French toast made specifically for Louis since the feather haired man had whined until he got some.

 

"I just thought that it would be something nice for you to look into," his raven haired friend says, looking back at him. "You are certified for it after all."

 

Louis snorts. "I highly doubt nine months of training makes me certified." He says, cutting the french toasts into squares. "I didn't even go to community college, I just went to a trade school—I'm still paying for that, by the way."

 

"You still got a certificate and passed," Zayn says, tone firm. "Stop degrading yourself, Louis."

 

Louis only raises an eyebrow and shoves a forkful of toast in his mouth, syrup dripping on his chin. "I'm not."

 

"Your interview is tomorrow." Zayn informs, turning back around to put two more French toasts on his plate.

 

"You sneaky bastard." Louis grits out, pushing the plate of food away. He was no longer hungry—OK maybe a little, but that didn't matter.

 

"I applied for you because I'm tired of you working crazy jobs—like the phone sex operator or the fucking go-go dancer for Christ's sake!" The whiskey eyed man exclaimed. "You barely get through rent alone with these jobs and this job will pay you $14.50 an hour."

 

"I don't even know what the bloody job is, Zayn!" Louis whines, frustrated. "You can have me cleaning toilets for all I know."

 

"It's for a medical transportation clerk," Zayn says simply, tone calm and monotone. "and you  _will_  be going."

 

"How the hell did you even get me an interview?" The blue eyed boy asks. "You  _just_  started working at the hospital."

 

"I did a lot of sweet talking and ass kissing so you better be grateful."

 

"Did you fuck the boss?" Louis blurts out. You honestly can't blame him though, there has been word on the streets on how some people get their jobs. Like Sally Mcullen, she was rumored to be fucking the manager of the grocery store down the street—now she gets hour long breaks and discounts on the groceries.

 

Lucky bitch.

 

"No!" Zayn exclaims, probably offended that Louis even asked that. "I'm in a relationship."

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Sally has a husband but you don't see the manager of Tesco's complaining."

 

"That's because Sally Mcullen's husband is a push over who would rather eat his feelings than deal with the fact that his wife is cheating on him."

 

"Ouch," Louis whistles. "Say it where it hurts, Zayn."

 

His friend only rolls his eyes, turning off the stove and walking around the island to sit next to him. "Shut up, Louis."  


 

 

***

 

 

 

He got the job.

 

Louis got the job.

 

Today is his first day and to say that he's nervous was an understatement.

 

The requirements for the job weren't much, he just had to know to know medical terminology, EHR systems, Microsoft word, Excel and outlook.

 

He stills gets confused with Excel, but he supposes he'll get the hang of it after the first week.

 

It turns out the hospital Zayn and (now) him work at is on the reservation.

 

The hospital was clean, showcasing art and old pictures that hung up on the wall—protected by a glass case.

 

The amount of history he's seen so far was pretty cool. The main thing Louis noticed was that he stood out like a sore thumb, it made sense since the hospital was on the reservation and most likely filled with Native Americans.

 

"This is where we'll be temporarily staying until they finish renovating the front of the building," Melissa, his new co-worker says to him. She looked to be in her thirties, aging eyes kind and gentle. She was also the one that was training him for his first week there at the hospital.

 

"Oh okay." Louis says, unsure of what to do.

 

Melissa gestures for him to sit down and he does, looking around his little naked office cubicle. There was four cubicles lined up together for Medical Transportation and waiting chairs lined up neatly for the patients that waited for assistance.

 

"We basically communicate between facilities, patients 'n drivers for transport. We enter coordinates through google maps to find patients' homes." Melissa informs. She points to the off computer. Louis notices she has dark blue nails, he thinks it goes good with her complexion. "We ask for their date of birth, appointment time, address, and the purpose of their appointment--and please make sure the appointment is valid; those fuckers will lie on everything just to get a free ride to the hospital."

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. People do that?

 

"People do that?"

 

Melissa sighs and shakes her head, annoyed. "Honey, you don't know the half."

 

"Anyway after all that bullshit, you confirm the address phone number, then verify the patient's insurance.  _Then_  determine if the patient's purpose of the appointment is covered by the insurance company."

 

Louis just stares at her, he got half of what she said—the rest just floated around in his head.

 

Melissa smiles at him knowingly. "You'll get used to it. Now come on, we got work to do."  


 

 

***  


 

 

"Do you think I should get Pink or Red roses?"

 

_"I think you should get back in your car and drive home, mate."_

 

Harry rolls his eyes at his friend and readjusts the phone pressed to his ear, eyes scanning the various colors of roses on the stand. He should've called Niall. Niall would've helped him.

 

"I'm getting Pink since they symbolize admiration and gentleness." Harry mumbles to himself, forgetting that he was on the phone with his older friend.

 

" _You think he'd know that rubbish?"_ Nick asks. There's rustling in the background—the older man was probably laying down. " _He's gonna be more focused on the fact that he needs to buy new locks because some creep -he didn't even go all the way with- is on his doorstep with a creepy frog smile and roses_."

 

Harry rolls his eyes at his dramatic friend and grabs a bouquet of pink flowers. "Bye, Nick."

 

_"Har-"_

 

He hangs up and stuffs his phone in his pocket, walking up to the old lady with a hesitant smile.

 

She looks up from her magazine and smiles warmly at him. "You gonna purchase these, young man?"

 

Harry nods and pulls out a ten dollar bill. "Yes, please."

 

Now he just needs to buy donuts.  


 

 

***  


 

 

"How was work?"

 

"I'm so tired," Louis mumbles, yawning. "I just wanna sleep."

 

"How about you go take a nap and I'll watch Max until you wake up?" Lottie asks. "Then we can discuss Max's new schedule since you're going to be working now."

 

Louis nods sleepily, dragging his feet to his room. He's about to put his hand on the handle but stops as he hears a knock on the door.

 

"I'll get it!" He calls out, sighing. It's probably Liam wanting back his pot that Louis borrowed a couple a days ago to make spaghetti. It's Max's favorite.

 

When he opens the door, he opens his mouth to start yelling but stops when he sees that the man holding roses and a box of donuts is  _not_  Liam.

 

"Can I help you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. The man looks familiar but Louis is too tired to dig through his memories right now, just wanting to sleep.

 

The man clears his throat. "I'm uh—Harry, I'm Harry... from last week?"

 

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

 

"Telling," the man Louis now remembers says. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat—like a date."

 

Louis just stares at him, eyebrow raised. "You got your slice of the south side, why are you here?"

 

Harry looks side to side. "To ask you out... like on a date?" He repeats.

 

Louis just stays silent. He studies Harry's face, from his clear green eyes to his plump pigmented bow lips. The feather haired man would invite Harry in for a quick shag to satisfy his and the stranger's needs, but his nephew and sister are in the living room, most likely hearing this conversation.

 

He grabs the donuts and flowers from Harry's hands. "Well, thank you for the donuts and everything but I got shit to do," Louis says, thinking about the pillows and blanket on his bed that await him. He's about to close the door, but Harry's foot stopped him.

 

"You never answered my question," the green eyed boy says. "about the date."

 

"Oh," Louis stops and pretends to think about it. "No."

 

Harry's about to open his mouth but Louis closes the door before he can speak. He turns to his sister who was on the couch watching with a amused smile.

 

"Donuts?" He asks, raising the white box.

 

 

***

 

 

"Don't even say it, I know what you're gonna say." Harry says, cutting off his friend.

 

"I know but I wanna say it so bad," Nick whines. "Can I just say it and you cover your ears?"

 

Harry sighs and nods, putting his hands on his ears as Nick says, "I told you so!"

 

"Well, I'm glad you got that off of your chest," Harry says sarcastically. Nick nods his head and sips his drink.

 

"I know but I'll feel even better..."

 

"Mhm?"

 

"...if you heard it."

 

Harry frowns.

 

"Stop being a twat, Nick." Niall scolds, hitting the older man in the back of the head.

 

Nick whines and rubs his head. "I'm not doing anything!"

 

Harry's blond friend only scoffs. "You never do," Niall says, turning to look at Harry. "Just try again, H."

 

The green eyed boy nods his head. "I was gonna try again tomorrow," Harry says, ignoring his older friend's groan. "Should I bring coffee this time? Or maybe some hot chocolate with whipped cream?"

 

Niall nods the same time Nick says no. The blond glares at Nick then turns to Harry. "I'm sure he's just playing hard to get."

 

"Yea," Nick monotones. "In your world of delusion."

 

"Nick!"

 

"I'm gonna try again." Harry decides, beckoning over the waiter for their check with a smile on his face.  


 

 

***  


 

 

Louis looks down at the coffee and back up at the smiling man.

 

"I jerked you off,  _once_. I sucked you off,  _once_. Why are you here at my doorstep?" He asks, quite rudely. He just can't help it though, he woke up at five in the morning to get ready for work and after a long day he just wants to rest.

 

Harry's smile faltered. "Uh—well, I thought you didn't like the donuts so I brought coffee instead."

 

The blue eyed man glances down at the coffee. "I like tea." He says, slamming the door. Louis turns around and sees his sister standing there with her arms crossed.

 

" _I_ like coffee."

 

"Yea, well, too late." Louis says walking into the kitchen. He turns around and sees his sister pout.

 

"What now?" He asks, picking up Max and setting him on the counter. The toddler just woke up from a nap happy, which didn't happen often—so when it did, Louis and Lottie always make sure to savor it.

 

"You totally snubbed that guy."

 

"So what?"

 

"Was that the same guy who brought donuts and flowers?" His sister asks, grinning.

 

"He was also the guy you punched in the face at Tesco's."

 

Louis tries not to laugh as he sees his sister face. "He knows where we live?!" She exclaims as she grabs her child, crouching behind the counter.

 

"Still want me to let him in?" Louis asks, feeling smug. It only lasted for a couple of seconds before he sees his sister shrug and stand up.

 

"He hasn't sued us yet so he probably won't now..." Lottie trails off. Louis knew his sister was thinking about it. The coffee Harry was holding probably gave him brownie points.

 

He deflates when his sister walks to the door with Max on her hip, opening it to reveal an empty doorway. Lottie turns to him with a frown. "You scared him away!"

 

The blue eyed man rolls his eyes and gets the cold pizza they had the night before from the fridge, setting it on the counter. "I didn't do anything."

 

"Man, coffee sounded good too." Lottie pouts.

 

"Mama, I-I want Coffee too!" Max whines, blonde head resting on his mother's shoulder as he pulls on the gold hoop earring.

 

"You're too young for coffee, Maxie." Louis says to the toddler, grabbing a cold slice of pizza.

 

He watches Lottie sit Max on the counter, grabbing a cold slice as well, ripping off pieces and feeding it to the small child.

 

"You should've at least accepted the coffee." His sister mumbles, ripping off pizza for herself.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. "I'll do it next time."  


 

 

***  


 

"So, how'd it go?" Nick asks, orange mimosa in his hand.

 

They were at the country club, once again. It seems that they have to go there every time something exciting happens, but Harry doesn't mind. He enjoys the mimosas.

 

"Turns out he likes tea."

 

"You really are something else, Harry." Nick sighs. Niall only smiles, reaching for another bread stick.

 

"Try again, H"

 

The green eyed man nods his head with a smile. "I'm gonna go to his house again. Maybe bring a gift basket or something."  


 

 

***  


 

 

"He sent you a tea care package!?" Liam exclaims. Louis slumps into the chair and huffs, rolling his eyes as he sees Zayn excitedly go through it.

 

"Oo I haven't tried peach tea," the raven haired man says excitedly, holding up the packet. "It smells expensive!"

 

Louis rolls his eyes, again, ignoring his friend. " _Anyway_ , I found that huge ass basket on my doorstep this morning. I'm surprised no one stole it."

 

"I would've." Zayn mumbles as he examines another packet.

 

Louis sighs and hears the pitter patter of feet, immediately knowing it's his nephew.

 

"Uncle Lou!"

 

Louis turns to his nephew and sees the small toddler. "What's up, Maxie?"

 

Max holds up a half bitten potato chip, offering it with a toothy smile. Louis, being the good uncle he is, takes the slobbery chip and pops it into his mouth--holding back a grimace. "Mmm it's so good, Maxie! Thank you so much."

 

The small child giggles and runs back to the living room, yelling gibberish because he can.

 

"You didn't actually swallow that, did you?" Liam asks, cringe etching in his face.

 

Louis nods. "Job of being an uncle."

 

"Ooo he got you chai tea too!"

 

"You have to thank him, mate." Liam says, giving Louis a look. The same look Louis got when Liam caught him stealing gum from Tesco's--where Liam works at.

 

Yea, that didn't end well.

 

"I have absolutely no way of contacting him," Louis tells his puppy eyed friend. And it's the truth, the Tea care package came with no number or address; just a very vague note.

 

 _'I hope this is enough tea for you. Xx -H._ '

 

"He didn't leave a note?" Liam asks, picking up a Earl Grey tea packet and looking at it.

 

Louis nods his head and bangs his it on the table, letting it rest on the cool wood. He wasn't gonna lie and say that the green eyed man doesn't have his attention, because truth be told, he does. And it scares Louis.

 

He's not sure what to do about it though. A relationship has rules, sure not everyone single one is voiced but they're there. He doesn't need someone else to depend on him, or the the other way around.

 

If Louis does decide to date Harry, Harry's gonna expect things from him. Relationship things. He sighs.

 

"You're a hypocrite."

 

Louis raises his head with a frown. "What?"

 

Zayn is looking at him with a raised eyebrow, tea bags long forgotten. "You, my short tempered friend, are hypocritical." The raven haired man says. "What did you say when I didn't want to date Liam?"

 

"Wait, what'd you say?"

 

"Not now, Liam," Zayn dismisses, not taking his eyes off Louis. "What did you say to me, Louis?"

 

Louis pouts, stubborn self staying quiet. He wants to go home now,  just curl up on his twin bed and sniff the tea packets. That actually sounds good right now.

 

"Lottie, get Maxie; we're going home!"

 

"No you guys aren't!" Zayn yells out. "He's just kidding!"

 

Louis whines. "You guys are peer pressuring into saying stuff!"

 

"We're peer pressuring you into saying something you've already said?" Zayn asks, tone monotone.

 

Louis opens his mouth to speak, but closes it as he realizes that he has no comeback. He sighs, giving up. "Fine. Next time I'll thank him, orally."

 

"Louis!"

 

 

***

 

 

Louis stared blankly at the fidgeting man in front of him, eyebrow raised.

 

"Are you gonna say anything or just stand there?"

 

"I realized when I left the tea care package on your doorstep that I didn't leave a number," Harry says, clearing his throat. "So I thought I wo-"

 

"Do you wanna come inside?" Louis asks, idea forming in his head. He gives Harry a sweet smile to prove that he isn't annoyed or mad.

 

The green eyed man only thins his lips and furrows his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I was just gonna leave my-"

 

"Get in the apartment, Harry."

 

"Ok."

 

Louis watches as the taller man walks into the kitchen, following him with a sigh.

 

"You want some tea?" Louis asks. "I've got enough to last me a lifetime."

 

"Go on a date with me."

 

Louis halts his footsteps and looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Okay." He agrees, enjoying the way Harry freezes as if he was expecting Louis to say different.

 

 

"W-Wait, really?"

 

Louis nods, slowly pushing at Harry's chest until the taller man's lower back hits the counter. He nips at Harry's jaw, chuckling when he hears a hitched breath.

 

"Yea, I'll go on a date with you." The blue eyed man agrees. He drops to his knees with a smirk. "But for now, let's have some fun."

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! I'm already working on the next chapter. 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
